The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners particularly of the hand-held type and more specifically relates to a longitudinally separable construction for an extended nozzle and nozzle end therefor which are arranged, not only to provide a nozzle opening with appropriate deployment of the suction stream, but also to provide and maintain in position a cover for that portion of the vacuum cleaner which holds a removable dust bag in position.
Heretofore hand-held vacuum cleaners have been so arranged that a principal housing was provided in which a motor and guide means for the cooling air for the motor and for the suction stream were provided as well as positioning appropriate filters or other means for extracting dust from the suction stream. A nozzle was extended from that housing to an opening which was arranged so that it could be presented to the surfaces to be cleaned. Where the dust bag was not provided exteriorly at the rear of the housing, but was included in the housing, or where filters were included in the housing, the housing was arranged so that it could be opened at one end or divided to provide access for the dust bag or filters contained within the housing.